A Wonderful Place to Be
by MarchingPotterofStorybrooke
Summary: After Sammy chokes on a fishbone, he and Dean meet the Novaks. Their chance introduction is cut short, but Dean is ready, eight years later, to try again. What this means for the rest of their lives is something Dean won't know until later, but that's alright, as long as Cas is a part of it. (Fluffy one-shot, moves through a good chunk of their lives. T for language.)


**Hey y'all! **

**I've been super duper busy, ****but****I happened to be at the beach a few weeks ago and this story was born. It's AU, but the Winchesters still hunt. Love y'all, and hope you guys like this! Enjoy :) **

"De! De!" Sammy had recently turned eight, and was fully capable of saying Dean's name properly nowadays, but the shortened version still came out at times when he was really excited.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean asked, ruffling his little brother's hair. Sammy looked up at him with those puppy dog eyes open wide, pleading with Dean to let him run ahead and look at what he'd found. "Go on then, show me." He followed Sam at a more leisurely pace, glancing back at his dad cursing and kicking the tire of the Impala, which had sputtered out ten minutes ago. Baby had never broken down like that before, but this wasn't a bad place to be- they were right by a beach, the wind blowing hard enough to push Sammy off course a few times. They had been on their way to another possible case, and Dean was gonna enjoy the welcome break before they had to be in a confined area with their dad for another two hours. He caught up to Sammy, who was pointing at a pool of seawater that had been cut off from the ocean, housing some ten or so fish. He was kneeling at the edge, leaning out to look at them swimming in the little haven, and Dean smiled at Sammy's expression.

"Dean, could we catch 'em?" He looked up at Dean, and Dean looked back over to the Impala.

"We'll see if Dad can get us back on the road. If we're gonna be more than two hours, we'll catch one, _and _I'll show you how to skin it and cook it like Dad showed me."

Well, it was definitely gonna be more than two hours. Uncle Bobby was gonna have to come pick them up and get them to their case, and see if he could fix the car before they needed to head home. So Dean kept his promise, got out a knife and some other tools, and showed Sammy how to catch, skin, and cook the fish. He helped feed Sammy straight from the rod they had used to cook the fish over the fire, careful to pull out the small bones first. He needed to clean Sammy up though, so he ran to the beach house just next door to ask if he could borrow a paper towel, please. A boy his age opened the door, and ran inside to grab paper plates, towels, and utensils, after Dean invited him to come picnic with them. But when they got down to the beach, Dean felt queasy, something was wrong. He looked to where Sammy was sitting, and saw him clutching at his throat.

"Sammy!" he cried out, running over to his brother, while the boy ran up to get his dad. He took Sam into his arms, and reached down his throat to pull out the culprit fish bone, just like his dad had done for him once. Sammy coughed and sputtered in his arms after Dean got it out, but he was okay, just a bit teary and shaken up. Dean, however, was shaking. That was so stupid, leaving Sammy alone, he should've known he would try and do it himself, he should've realized… He swiped at the tears that had started to fall just as the boy came running back, dad in tow. His older siblings had run out onto the deck too, to see what was going on. The boy's dad knelt down and put a hand on Dean's back.

"You two okay? Castiel told me your brother was choking."

"I-it w-was a f-fish bone, he tried to eat some himself, I'd been feeding him so I took out the b-bones but he- h-he-" Dean hiccuped and couldn't speak anymore.

"It's okay. You got it out?"

"Yeah, Dad had to get one out of my throat once. I copied him." Castiel's dad smiled.

"Quick thinking. I'm Chuck, Castiel's dad. What's your name?"

"Dean. This is Sammy," he said, smoothing down Sammy's hair while he burrowed into Dean, suddenly getting shy.

"Nice to meet you, Dean," Chuck said, shaking his hand. Castiel came to stand by his dad. "Where're your parents?"

"Well, it's just my dad- he's a bit down the road, our car broke down." Chuck nodded, glancing down the road Dean was pointing at.

"Alright. Why don't you come wait in the house with Castiel while I talk to your dad, the older boys will help you take the bones out of the rest of the fish- but i should warn you, they'll probably help you eat it too," he said with a smile. Dean gave a wobbly one back while Sammy grinned and giggled, climbing out of Dean's lap. Castiel gave Dean a hand up, and led the way back to the house while Chuck started off down the road. They climbed up the steps to the beach house, where Castiel's older siblings helped them take in the stuff they had brought out. The oldest one took the rod with the fish from Dean, giving him a small smile.

"I'm Michael. This is Raphael, Balthazar, Gabriel, Lucifer, Uriel, and Anael," he introduced, indicating each one in turn. Dean and Sam waved. They all had funny names, but they were pretty cool, Sam thought. Well, said out loud. Because Sam had no filter. Everyone laughed at that, while Dean put his face in his hands. He loved Sammy, but he was so embarrassing sometimes… The older kids told 'Cassie' (he blushed at the nickname, muttering at them for calling him that in front of his new friends) to take the pair up to his library while they took care of the fish and whatnot. So Castiel led the way to the 'library'- he explained that it was just a small room that had all their shared books.

"Ta-da… it's not much, but I like it in here." Dean grinned as he entered. It _was _smaller than the other rooms, but it was _great. _They had shelves that went up to the ceiling, covered in books and vinyls, with a small record player in the corner.

"This is great, Cas. Which one's your favorite?" he asked as Sammy instantly gravitated towards a few favorites he saw on the nearest shelf.

"Well, I really love-" But Dean didn't get to find out Cas's favorite book that day, because they were interrupted by slamming doors and angered shouts ringing through the house.

"You had no right! Where are my kids!?" they heard John yell, stomping through the rooms, getting closer to where they were, and then Chuck:

"Mr. Winchester, please, they were just waiting inside, I wanted to make sure they didn't get hurt any further while I went to get you-"

"Waiting my ass! Dean should've come for me! Dean shouldn't have left Sam alone in the first place!" Dean winced and looked down in shame without his father even in the room yet as he heard the venomous words from his mouth. Finally John found the right room and the door banged open, sending Sammy jumping backwards to hide behind Dean. They were both shocked when Cas moved to stand in front of them, and held his arms out.

"Mr. Winchester, please, it wasn't Dean's fault, he just-" John shoved Cas aside, and grabbed Dean's arm, dragging him out the door while Sammy clung to Dean's hand. Dean flinched when they reached the car and his dad glared at him, pointing at the car. They climbed in the backseat while Mr. Chuck tried to reason with their dad.

"Don't blame the boy, Mr. Winchester. He was only thinking of his brother."

"That boy wouldn't know responsibility if it slapped him in the face. Not that it's any of your business. Get out of my sight, and take your kid with you. The nerve he has, keeping between me and my kids, like I'd hurt them. They're my flesh and blood!"

"Castiel was only trying to help. He doesn't… he was just trying to help. Please, let the boys stay here while you figure things out, they can just-"

"They won't be doing shit anywhere near you. Get away from my kids before I call the police." He locked the car and crossed the street to the gas station, ending the conversation with Chuck. Not wanting to inflame the situation further, Chuck went inside, but kept a careful eye on the boys out on his porch, until Bobby showed up and got John out of the bar next door and unlocked the car, shuffling the boys into his truck, and drove them to the motel before going back for John.

"Now boys, you know I hate to leave you by yourself, but I gotta go deal with your dad for a spell. You guys know the rules. I'll be back as soon as I can." Bobby locked the door behind him, and they watched him leave through the window before closing the curtains. Dean heard sniffling beside him, and looked over at Sammy.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Sam was on the verge of tears.

"It's my fault that Dad was mean to that family, Dean! It's my fault you got in trouble." He was crying now, and Dean drew him into his arms.

"Sh-h-h. 'S not your fault, Sammy. I'd've done the same. Mr. Chuck can take care of himself, I can tell. And Cas's brothers will take care of him, make sure he's alright. And you know Uncle Bobby will smooth things over with Dad. It'll all be okay, Sammy."

* * *

With his dad snoring loudly on the bed near the door, and Sammy fitfully tossing and turning next to him, Dean was wide awake. He was plagued by a single memory.

Eight years ago, when he was twelve, and Sammy was only eight, they had stayed in this same motel after the Impala broke down on the way to a case. He remembered it vividly- Sammy and him had caught a fish, Sammy choked on a bone, there was a family who helped them…

_Cas. _

The name stuck in the forefront of his thoughts with super-glue, it seemed, since they'd arrived here. They were only passing through, here for the night before heading home…

He had to try. He slipped out of bed (thank god Sammy had become a heavy sleeper in his teenage years) and laced up his boots. He didn't need the Impala, so he just slipped quietly out the front door and locked it behind him. Dad was out in a drunk stupor, he wouldn't wake for the apocalypse. So Dean made his way down the sandy road. It was straightforward and not too far, and it was a nice night to walk, even at 3 in the morning. He glanced out at the ocean on his right, with the waves gently lapping at the sand. The moon was clearer and brighter than he'd ever known it to be, it lit up the night with an eerily stark whiteness.

Worry started to gnaw at Dean as he made his way past more houses, not recognizing any of them. This was a mistake, what was he even going to do… _there. _It was right there in front of him, the blue house between the brown and the yellow, the one nicknamed Paradise, according to the sign on the front porch. He slowed, taking it in, contemplating what he could- or even _should- _do next. He finally settled for looping around to the back of the house… though he was unsure how much that would help. _The lights are all dark, just go ba-… oh. _There was one light on still, and he could see a lanky form sprawled out on a beanbag chair in the room Cas had showed him eight years ago.

Before he knew what he was doing, Dean had picked up a small shard of a seashell and tossed it at the window. It made the smallest of _clack_s against the pane, but it was enough to startle Cas. Dean tossed another, and this time Cas got up to investigate. He opened the window, rubbing at bleary eyes, until his gaze focused on Dean, and his jaw dropped.

"Hey, Cas, you probably don't remember me, but I'm-"

"Dean… Dean Winchester. Of course I remember you," he breathed, a smile slipping onto his face. He suddenly laughed. "Were you throwing pebbles at my window as if I were a young maiden, Winchester?" Dean couldn't help the smile (or the blush) that came to his face at that.

"I guess I am. What're you even doing up at this tim'a night, Cas?" He laughed.

"I could very well ask the same of you, Dean Winchester. Come on up." Dean eyed him, uncertain.

"Really?"

"Come on, you must know this part. This is when the gallant knight has to climb the tower- or in this case, the deck." Dean laughed at that, and obliged him, taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the window Cas was leaning out of. Cas gave him a hand to help him climb in through the window, and closed it behind him, the breeze being a bit cold now.

"_The Tale of Desperaux_," he said.

"Hm?" Dean was distracted, taking Cas in. The pudgy softness of the twelve-year-old years had gone away, leaving a lanky and handsome twenty-year-old in front of him. His jet black hair still stuck up in a million directions though, and his blue eyes were just as clear and poignant as he remembered.

"My favorite book. You asked me, and I never… well, yeah," he said, trailing off, not wanting to offend Dean.

"You never got to tell me. I know, my dad's a jerk. I'm sorry. I never got to say that. I'm so sorry he shoved you, that he was such a jackass-" Cas put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. He never hurt me, and it's not your fault. Let's just forget about that." He led the way out of the small library, which had definitely at least doubled over the years since Dean had last seen it, and down the hall. He eased open the door they had reached, and Dean gave a low whistle.

"Well Cas, lemme at least take you for dinner before we get to the funky stuff," he joked when he realized it was his bedroom. Cas gave him a light punch on the arm as though they'd been friends for years- and it really felt like that. It was so comfortable with Cas, there was an ease that shouldn't be possible after so much time and after leaving on such bad terms.

"There's perks to being the baby of the family- I'm not forced to share a room." He rummaged through some drawers until he found what he was looking for, and hopped onto the bed, patting the spot next to him. Dean worked off his boots and scooted up next to him to see what Cas was holding. It was an envelope with a lot of paper inside. Cas slid out all the papers and unfolded them. "I promise I'm not weird," he warned with a laugh, and Dean chuckled.

"Dude, I decided to go see a house I haven't seen in eight years at 3 in the morning. We're in the crazy bin together." Cas grinned, and handed him the papers.

"When you left, I was upset, to be truthful. The fact that I didn't ever get to tell you my favorite book stung, oddly enough. I don't know why. But it turned into a, well, a thing, I guess, as the years went by, starting that day. I made a list. That list is all my favorite books I've come across since that day until two nights ago, the last time I finished another book."

Dean scanned over the pages in awe, watching as the handwriting changed from twelve-year-old scrawl to teenager chicken scratch to adulthood's neat print and cursive. The titles ranged from the perhaps obvious (_Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter_) to ones he was sure he'd never think to pick up on his own (_The Evolution of Calpurnia Tate, The Storied Life of A.J. Fikry_) and many on a spectrum in between.

"Cas, this is…" he caught himself tearing up, and couldn't explain to himself why.

"I'm sorry, that kind of seems s-stupid now, I s-shouldn't have-" Dean cut off Cas's stammered apologies with a bear hug.

"This is the most thoughtful thing anyone's ever shown me." Cas gave a wobbly smile, fighting back tears himself.

"Hang onto it, okay? Don't forget about me, please. I thought, all those years, I just wanted to see you again, but all I kept thinking was that you'd forgotten me, it was a foolish thought. I could've never imagined I'd see you again." Dean ruffled his hair, giving a watery laugh.

"I won't forget you. I'll hang onto this and get reading. It'll give me stuff to do in between cases." They were back in the library, settling into beanbag chairs.

"Cases?" _Shit. Well… what's the harm? _No one knew he knew Cas… he didn't even know his last name. And Cas might well be the only person who would've ever believed him.

"Well…" Dean launched into a start-and-stop, pieced-together, jerky explanation of what he'd been doing for eight years (and several years even before that).

"But isn't that dangerous?" Dean burst out laughing, having to muffle it in the pillow he'd been fidgeting with. When he calmed down, he lowered his voice so as not to wake anyone (if that hadn't done it).

"Cas, I tell you that the stuff that goes bump in the night is real, that I fight that shit like it's my life- well, it is, but- and you're worried about it being _dangerous? _No, 'you can't be serious,' no 'that's not possible,' none of that? No throwing me into the nearest asylum and-or loony bin?" Cas rolled his eyes.

"Humans are stupid for believing they and animals are the only possible forms of animated life. So… I guess you already had a believer on your hands. But in all seriousness, Dean… _isn't _it dangerous?" Dean sobered.

"Yeah. Yeah it is. We've lost people, we've been hurt, we've been beaten, seen people beaten… it's rough. But it's worth it if it means a few more people can sleep safe at night, y'know?" Cas nodded, observing him. Dean had changed too- he'd grown and lost the pudge as he had, but he'd also gained a great deal of muscle, which he could now attribute to his line of work and life. His brown hair was still buzzed rather short aside from the top, and his flecked green eyes were the same, unwavering and full of certainty and kindness. Cas didn't believe what words were coming out of his mouth until they were already out.

"Your girlfriend must be really impressed, huh?" _Biggest internal face palm on the face of the planet. _

"Don't have one. Nature of the job." Cas felt his insides do the smallest giddy skip his more rational brain would allow. But then: "Although I'm guessing chicks really dig it when you bring them up here though," Dean forced out, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. Cas raised an eyebrow.

"I've- uh, I've never had anyone special enough to bring in here, after you, of course," Cas murmured. _Can you not control the words coming out of your mouth?_

"I… I'll be honest Cas, I dunno what to say. It's crazy, what I'm thinkin' about right now." Dean was trembling, terrified of the rejection he was sure must be coming. Girls fell all over him, but because of that, no guy ever did, despite his bisexuality. No one ever asked.

"And what are you thinking about, Dean?" Cas asked as they involuntarily drifted closer to each other.

"I'm thinking… you and I… we should-" From outside the door came a _CRA-THUMP _so loud that they both jumped, before Cas went and ripped the door open to find Gabe and Anna sprawled on the floor, having fallen on top of each other in their attempt to eavesdrop on their baby brother.

"Hey, Cassie. Someone gettin' laid tonight?" Gabe asked as he stood, punching his brother on the arm. Anna quickly jumped in to save her brother's ass from being beaten by a fuming 'Cassie.'

"Um, we're just gonna, uh, go, Cas. C'mon Gabe," she muttered, yanking on his arm until he traipsed after her, his classic swagger obvious even in the dim hallway. But the damage was done- the whole house was up now. Bleary-eyed siblings poked heads out of doorways, turning on lights, until Chuck finally exited his own room from down the hall and came to see what was the matter.

"Cas, what are you doing up this- _Dean?_" His eyes opened wide as he was suddenly more alert at the boy in front of him.

"Yes sir, I'm really sorry for the trouble, I just came to check in on Cas, I know I didn't have any righ-" Dean was cut off by a bear-hug from Chuck.

"Boy, I thought you and your brother weren't gonna make it, with the way your dad stormed out, I was so scared that you would… I'm sorry, that's not my place, I didn't mean anything bad by your dad, I'm just glad you're safe." Dean was shocked by how much Chuck cared, but it felt unbelievable, to know someone really did care about him (aside from Sammy of course).

"No, no, I was telling Cas, my dad was a jackass to you guys and I'm really sorry 'bout that." Chuck put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you and Sammy are doing alright. But what brings you here?"

_Here we go again…_

After explaining his lifestyle once more to a captive audience of Castiel's entire family, Dean was exhausted. It was super late (or early, depending on how you looked at 4:48 A.M.) and his adrenaline rush from being with Cas had all but drained from him, and now he was just a sleepy twenty-year-old boy. His drawl became more pronounced each time he answered another question, until finally Chuck interjected and saved Dean from more inquiries.

"Guys, leave the poor kid be, he's about to collapse. C'mon, you can camp out in Cas' room." Dean turned a bleary eye to the clock, and had to shake his head, as much as he wanted to nod yes.

"I gotta get back to the motel before Dad wakes up." _And throws up_, Dean added in his head.

"Are you sure, Dean?" Chuck looked him hard in the eye, and Dean knew he was asking about more than the next fifteen or so minutes it'd take him to walk back. Dean looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll be alright." Chuck gave him another hug as he stood. Even with Bobby, Dean wasn't used to so much affection, but it was nice.

"Dad, I'm gonna walk Dean back, if that's alright," Cas inserted quickly.

"You don't have to," Dean protested halfheartedly, mostly crossing his fingers that Cas would insist.

"Can't get rid of me that easy, Winchester."

"As if, Novak. You know I could beat your ass in a hot minute," Dean joked, punching him lightly on the arm as he grabbed his coat. Cas rolled his eyes, but was quiet as he put on his shoes aside from a goodnight to the rest of his family. The Novaks all said goodnight and a see you sometime to Dean as they went back to bed, but Chuck lingered.

"Mr. Novak, I can't tell you how grateful I am, really." Chuck smiled.

"Anytime you need anything, our family is here for you. I promise you that, Dean. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Chuck patted his shoulder before turning to head upstairs with the rest of the family, and Dean turned back to Cas. As they walked out the door, Dean slung a casual arm over Cas' shoulder.

"So, about my unfinished proposition…"

* * *

_A vacation! _Dean couldn't believe his dad was letting him and Sammy off the hook for two whole weeks. But he said he had somewhere to be, somewhere that didn't require them, so he shooed them off to wherever they felt like going.

"Ugh, why did I let you convince me that we should go visit your boyfriend?" Sam groaned as they unpacked their suitcases.

"For the last time, Sammy, he's not my boyfriend. And you said you wanted sand between your toes- this beach is as good as any." Sammy rolled his eyes, but kept quiet, knowing that Dean had been giddy over this trip the whole way there. He settled down for a movie, and wished he could create a montage of the sight before him, as Dean went in and out of the bathroom to shower, get dressed, fix his hair, and give himself a pep talk that Sam pretended he couldn't hear.

"Alright Sammy, I'll be… wandering around, you know…"

"Yeah, I know. Get outta here." Dean practically fell out the door in his haste, and Sam was reminded vividly that Dean was still only twenty-two. Granted, he was only eighteen, small fry compared to him, but he realized that Dean had missed out on all the stuff Sammy was able to have- a relatively normal life considering the profession, all because Dean looked out for him 24/7. So Sammy wasn't going to complain about Dean getting his first chance at a real slice of life. That thought put a smile on Sammy's face as he sunk into the pillows behind him, turning up the volume.

"Cas!" Dean's voice nearly broke with joy as he cried out his best friend's name at the sight of him waiting on the deck with their supplies for the day. Dean had been waiting for this moment for two years. That night they had sworn that they would keep in touch, and as soon as Dean could get back in town, they were going to try being an 'us.' Cas' face visibly lit up as he rushed down the steps to meet him. He tripped on the last step though, stumbling forward into Dean and taking them both to the ground. They both groaned in pain, before bursting out laughing.

"Jeez man, you've beefed up since the last time I saw you," Dean half-joked. It was true that Cas had put a bit of muscle on his lanky frame, filling out his shirt more distinctly than he used to.

"I could say the same to you, Winchester," Cas said, indicating Dean's own build.

"Comes with the job, Novak. You ready?" he asked as they got up.

"I've been ready for two years." He said it with a smile, but that struck Dean, and suddenly made him quite nervous. Cas might have expectations that he couldn't live up to.

"Alright, so where do you wanna have this picnic of ours?"

* * *

"The first night I came back here to find you six years back, the night was clearer than anything I'd ever seen, the moon shining big and bright and white." Dean painted the picture in the sky above them as they were laid out on their blanket on the sand, one of his hands twined together with Cas' and laying on his chest. "I couldn't believe I'd found you… if I hadn't, I dunno what my life would've been like." Blue eyes filled his vision, and a big smile, before Cas placed a dopey kiss on Dean's forehead.

"You're so sentimental. I never would've guessed a few years back," Cas replied. Dean laughed.

"Hey, me neither. I have a strict no chick-flick moments rule. But eh… with you it's alright, I guess." Cas raised an eyebrow and the breeze suddenly made Dean cold where Cas' body warmth left him as he sat up.

"Just _alright?_" he teased, and Dean sighed.

"Fine…" he sighed. "Much better than alright. Cas, these have been the most amazing years of my life, having you around. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have you." He took Cas' hand in his and played with it for a moment, steeling his nerves, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box, holding something that he hoped would look quite nice on one finger in particular…

* * *

Dean was shaking.

"Dude. He wouldn't be here if he didn't love the crap out of you, Dean," Sam tried to reassure him while Bobby grumbled about Dean being a sissy.

"But what if I'm not what he wants? What if this goes south because I screw something up and ruin it forever?"

"Well, you had plenty of time to do that in nearly eight years Dean. I think if you were gonna manage to do that it would've happened already." Dean choked up.

"But Sam, what if this is putting him in danger? What if-" Bobby interrupted the growing panic attack, placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Son, it would only be an issue if your boy didn't know. He knows about the whole kit and kaboodle, and after the training you've put him through, I know that kid can take care of himself. He _chose _to be here, despite knowing, and even _seeing _a couple times the crap you and your brother deal with. You gotta have a little faith, Dean. Don't ruin the greatest moment of your life for yourself. Enjoy what you've got. Not everyone gets that, especially not hunters. Cherish it, boy." Bobby gave him a hug then, a Bobby hug that was more reassuring than anything in the world.

His dad had refused to come, which had stung for a moment, but it couldn't ruin anything- Dean hadn't spoken to his dad in nearly five years, after John finally found out about Dean and Cas. He thought he was putting a boy in front of the job, and couldn't forgive Dean for letting 'a distraction' come into his life.

But none of that mattered now. His heart was pounding and he thought he might pass out or something, but only until he saw Cas across the width of the room from him. They both met in the middle at the altar, where Dean took Cas' hands in his and took a deep breath, ready to start the next part of his life with the man he loved more than life itself. Blue met green, and Dean knew they were going to be alright.

* * *

"Trunk packed?" Dean hollered across the house.

"Yeah! Just grabbing the holy water," Cas shouted back. Sam was packing the other basic essentials while Dean and Cas grabbed what they'd need for the actual hunt. Cas came dashing down the stairs, crashing into Dean.

"Damnit Cas!" Dean exclaimed, breaking into a grin at Cas' sheepish smirk.

"C'mon, we've got a case to get to," Cas said, placing a peck on Dean's cheek.

He was the luckiest man alive, he just knew it.

* * *

"Daddy!" Bobby Jr. cried out as he stumbled through the front door.

"Yes?" came three responses simultaneously.

"It's BJ, not Mary! Silly Uncle Sam!" BJ giggled, before launching himself at his uncle.

"Oof! Sorry kiddo. Parental instinct, you'll have it when you get older," Sam said, ruffling BJ's hair.

"Parental instink?" he asked, wrinkling his nose.

"Sure, BJ. Whatcha need from your dad?" Dean and Cas were in the other room, otherwise occupied before BJ came in and yelled for them, so Sam bought them some time. _You better appreciate this Dean, _he said internally.

"Nothing. I just wanted to say hi!" he chirped, and wriggled out of Sam's arms, running back out the door just as Cas and Dean appeared, a tad disheveled but presentable.

"What'd he need?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to say hi."

"Damnit! That kid…" Dean said, pushing a hand through his hair, having lost the moment with Cas for nothing. Cas rolled his eyes and nudged Dean's side.

"Hey, comes with being a parent, right?"

"Yeah, I love him more than life itself, but can't his dad have a good time?" Dean whined, while Sam rolled his eyes and gagged. "Hey, don't pull that with me, Mr. I-Married-The-Douchiest-Ass-Ever," Dean said, pointing a finger at Sam. Gabriel and him had had their differences, hence the nicknames, but they got along well enough now. Gabe was away for the weekend though on business, leaving Sam to deal with the kids and the adult-sized kids.

"Hey, look who's talking, Mr. I-Married-The-Loudest-Cas-Ever," Sam said, raising an eyebrow. But rather than making him blush, Cas took on the challenge, glared at Sam, and dragged Dean back to their room.

_Shit, _Sam thought as he hurried to find his headphones and turn up the music as loud as possible while looking after Bobby.

* * *

"You know I love you, right?" A gasp came from the backseat.

"Dean, you should've said something! You married the wrong Novak!"

"Shut it, Gabe."

* * *

"I know you do, by the way," Cas said as they were falling asleep under the stars, BJ nestled safely between them, and Mary between her dads.

Dean didn't know how they'd gotten to where they were now, after all these years, but it sure was a wonderful place to be.


End file.
